


No Nut November Is A Terrible Idea

by tetsarou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: Lance has been horny for days now, but when Shiro ignores the time change Lance has a fit and tries to resolve it his own way.





	No Nut November Is A Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abo fic and those of you who know I tend to write omegas with certain anatomy.  
> So Lance is featured with a cunt here!  
> For warning so anyone who doesn't like that, can stop here.

Lance could practically feel all the agitation of his body built to an impossible peak. His every nerve vibrating as he watched the slow movement of the clock, or checked his phone every ten seconds. _Ten more minutes!_

That wait would be unreasonably long.

He curled up tighter, trying to keep himself together, but he also felt disgusting. All the layers made him sweat as anticipation rode through his veins.

It was unimaginable getting back to his book, so he sighed, shoving it away from himself to curl up and try to close his eyes away from the obsessive ticking. But how could he when all that flashed behind his eyes were Shiro bending him over ever piece of furniture in this apartment and fucking the life out of them both. _For hours._

He squirmed, feeling the spike of arousal rest heavy in his gut. Lance clamped his thighs tight together. He was already getting wet simply thinking about this. 

Lance buried himself deeper in the blankets, trying to keep his fingers from twitching, to keep from moving his hands. But they felt so good over his chest. 

He huffed into the blanket and peeked open his eyes to check the clock. Six more minutes. 

Maybe he could start touching himself… It was only six minutes, and it took awhile for him to get off. He wasn’t cheating or anything.

Lance tried to breathe as his hand smoothed down, hiking up his shirt a bit to play along the sensitive skin of his stomach, making his breath catch at the gentle scrape of his nails. Oh, he _should not_ have taken this bet. He was so stupid.

He hid himself in the cushions, shame suddenly washing over himself.

He should be waiting for Shiro. It was just a few more minutes, why couldn’t he wait that much longer?

Plus, he would lose the bet!

That made his hand still for a moment, his lip already raw from biting. Lance didn’t remember gnawing on it already, but he picked at a small spot of dry skin. It ached and helped clear his head a moment.

Lance steeled himself and gripped his pants, fisting the soft material in his hands. If anyone was going to lose, it was going to be that stupid, stoic man of his!

He peeked then, glancing over at the clock. One more minute.

Alright he has this on lock!

Lance glanced over to where Shiro sat, perched on his stool while going through miles of paperwork on the kitchen counter. 

Only a few more seconds!

He watched as Shiro went about his work, lazily holding his pen between those stupid, plush lips of his out of habit, arms crossed and making his chest pop while he perched there on the edge of his seat. 

Shiro did nothing other than take his familiar stoic stance as the calendar flipped on Lance’s phone and marked the 1st.

_Come on!_

Okay, maybe he could wait a little longer, just until Shiro realized what time it was. 

His heart felt like jumping out of his throat the moment Shiro checked his watch. Lance held his breath as Shiro read it for a moment too long than normal, before he went right back to his papers and relaxed back on the stool. 

Lance felt like the vein in his head was about to burst.

_How dare he pull this crap!_

All month the Alpha had been fawning after him and whimpering about how stupid this bet was, and now he was going to play this awful game? Where was his restless Alpha at with his insatiable hunger? Where were the needy hands and growls and mindless rutting?

Lance felt as if his gaze was scoring holes in Shiro’s skin. Well, two could play at this game.

He shoved off the blanket, pulling it away from himself in one fell swoop. 

Shiro’s eyes immediately fell on him, but as quickly, glanced away back towards his work. This is going to be easy. If Shiro’s attention was already shifting so readily, it wouldn’t take much. He smiled to himself.

But Lance wasn’t about to go easy. Besides, he spent a whole month blue balling himself and deserved the release. Sexual stress was such a horrible thing on the cusp of heat. Lance is pretty sure it is so delayed because his cycle understood the deep desire to _win_. 

He stood up, not wasting a single moment to strip off his shirt over his head. Lance made sure to cause a scene, by flinging his shirt towards Shiro and seeing the Alpha jump in his seat. Oh, he was hanging on by threads. His shoulders were tense from strain, pen clamped tight in sharp teeth as his jaw clenched.

Lance smiled to himself. This was too much fun, but to hell with him. If Shiro wasn’t going to join, then Lance was going to get off by himself. It didn’t sound terrible at all, getting to know himself again seemed like a relaxing end to his night.

He set about creating a nest, wedging himself between the cushions and some pillows, building up a little support for his hips and back. Lance’s skin tingled against the air, a small shiver going through him the moment his pants and briefs were discarded, the two soaked through with slick already. 

Once more, he started at his chest, rolling pert nipples in his fingers for a moment before drawing nails along his sides. Lance rocked onto his side, letting his fingers follow the curve of his hip and down to his knee.

The sensitive skin their buzzed and he couldn’t help bring his knee up a little more, hip tilting to expose wet skin to the air of the turning fan. He shivered and hummed at the sensation, arousal wracking through him as his nails drug over that spot once more.

Lance peeked his eyes open as he shifted onto his back, trying to catch sight of his Alpha.

He nearly jumped at how close he was, hovering at the edge of their living room, leaning over the back of a chair as he watched. His gaze was steady, the deep onyx of his irises swallowed by his dilated pupils.

Lance shivered at the gaze but kept going, shifting the pillow under his hips to elevate himself more. His limbs shook with anticipation. 

The first touch sent his body into overdrive, hips jolting at the soft touch. Lance tried to breathe, tried to steady himself as slick poured from his hole and coated his fingers. He played with himself, lazily swirling his fingers in a circle over wet folds and a hard cock, gentle as he pulled the hood back and rubbed.

This was... actually sort of nice. The waiting made everything all that much more sensitive. But thoughts still gnawed at him.

He fell back into the pillows, relaxing as his legs came up to splay himself open, a small mewl falling from his lips. Shiro should be touching him right now. 

Lance tried not to dwell on it too long and concentrate on how his fingertip swiped over the head with every small circle and sent a shiver down his throat, but it was difficult with the Alpha’s scent hovering so close. He breathed it in selfishly as warm bubbles began to form along the nerves of his skin.

Lance tried to hide the shivers as a new warmth spread through him quickly. He always loved showing off like this to Shiro. It made his head bubbly and jumbled when he gave soft praises.

It did wonders to his brain the more he breathed in, making thoughts mush and form into bliss as his hand became more frantic. Heat formed over his chest as he felt those eyes graze over every inch of his body. Lance felt like appeasing him with soft Omega talk. His Alpha was being so patient and adoring right now.

He nearly slapped his own ass trying to get out of that space. 

Fuck him if Shiro wasn't going to do anything!

Lance wanted that beautiful cock of his, but the man wanted to be oh so patient.

Two of his fingers slipped up to the knuckle with little resistance, his breath catching as they rubbed over velvety walls. Had his eyes been open, they would have rolled back. Lance was a fiend for surprise.

He couldn't keep his mind from wandering at that.

It would have been better if Shiro was doing this. Often playing with his hole would have his hips tilting and rocking for more too.

Now all Lance could do was rub his fingers up into that glorious spot and will his body to separate from his head. It was no fun when thinking was involved.

Lance spread his legs out to press deeper, the obscene squelch from his fingers sending another small shock of heat through his cock and hole. His thumb rubbed at his entrance, making the burn now a tingle of desire.

Oh, there were too many places to touch. He moaned slipping his hand free, hips jumping as he found the old rhythm back over his cock. Around and around, fingers dipping further down every two strokes to send a bolt of electricity down his cunt.

This was so dumb! What was the point with playing if Shiro wasn't going to cra-

He yelped as hot fingers swiftly pressing into his hole, long and thicker than his own. The air punched out of him as they curled and stroked up, curving over the walls inside and making him twitch at the sudden, wonderful intrusion.

His back lifted up and legs spread out as the fingers pumped and rocked with him. Lance’s head tilted down to look, but met with Shiro’s, their foreheads bumping as the Alpha crowded his way over Lance and situated between his thighs.

“Hello, beautiful,” Shiro kissed his temple.

Lance smiled, albeit a little strained as he struggled to breathe, mouth falling open to pant as those thick digits worked him open more earnestly than anything they tried before.

“Shiro,” he purred, gathering enough wits from the sudden surprise to process everything.

His mate purred a response, smile wide as he nuzzled closer. His fingers pulled out to rub over Lance and it took everything to keep from snapping his knees closed. Well… that and Shiro’s broad waist and hips.

“I thought you weren’t interested.” He gasped trying to hide the euphoria that spread through every limb.

Lance counted the little victory in his head.

“How could I not be?” Shiro replied, moving to place his mouth at the meet of Lance’s neck and shoulder. “When you’re so blatantly presenting yourself.”

Lance wound his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, carding his fingers in the short fade and tracing the trim edges. He loved cutting Shiro’s hair. Loved everything about Shiro. Loved especially when he gave in.

“I’m not presenting.” Lance bit at Shiro’s ear, catching the lobe in his teeth and tugging.

Shiro groaned, his own hips shifting to press into Lance’s thigh with a rough thrust. Oh, Lance wanted to whimper feeling Shiro strain against his trousers. He could practically smell Shiro’s musk already through the tempered air, even as his pheromones melted into Lance’s senses.

“Say that to your spread legs,” he huffed as Lance finally released his ear.

Lance felt his gut warm at the sentence. “How about _you_ say that to my spread legs?”

Shiro’s eyes gleamed at the statement before he was pushing himself up and back, situating himself back on his heels and pressing Lance’s knees up to his chest. Lance beamed at the dark look that examined every inch of him, knowing that it was Shiro’s strange way of showing absolute adoration in his hunger.

He so badly wanted to play coy and tell Shiro to eat up his prize for holding out so long, but instead wrapped his arms around his own knees and let Shiro gaze, concentrating on a single, large hand resting on the back of his thigh, warm thumb mindlessly rubbing gentle circles over his skin.

Shiro didn’t hesitate much longer, and soon dipped down to first breathe in Lance’s scent. Lance’s eyes closed, taking in the feeling of his mate’s warm breath, spine tingling and body shaking as he waited. Lance gripped his legs tighter, hiding his smile as Shiro pressed his nose close to scent.

Then a tongue laved over him, pressing firm to open him up and swirl between wet heat. His legs fell open little by little with Shiro’s insistent proding. The promise of his tongue never failed to get Lance’s legs apart.

Lance’s body suddenly seized up as Shiro’s fingers probed alongside his tongue then, a needy groan coming from deep in the Alpha’s chest. He wanted to coo back, chirp, anything to soothe the neediness his mate was feeling, but it was hard to get out around the saliva and choking for air.

“You alright,” Shiro asked, thrusting his fingers in at a steady pace.

“Y-yes, _fuck!_ ” Lance arched up as Shiro curled his fingers right then and stroked up, rubbing against every spot that cried for attention.

Then his thumb stroked over Lance’s cock and pulled foreskin back, exposing him to the contact. Lance’s hips jumped and a cry fell from his lips, thighs clamping shut around strong arms, but fingers still moved.

Lance bowed under the sensation, letting his legs fall open once more, this time reaching down to snag at mixed hair. He panted, watching as Shiro kissed between thighs, his tongue peeking out to tease with long licks.

“Please,” he groaned, biting his lips, wondering if he should have told Shiro no because this was pushing his patience. Lance just wanted to cum, and Shiro was taking his damn time!

But his stomach coiled at how Shiro sucked, careful with his teeth and playful with his tongue, all impatience subsided. Shiro looked gorgeous clutching onto him while working his mouth and throat, sounds of contentment vibrating against Lance. He had a beautiful blush across his face and neck. Lance smiled at the image, meeting Shiro’s eyes a moment as he brushed the Alpha’s hair back from his forehead.

He nearly cried out when fingers shoved right back into him again, the long strokes up into his body making his eyes roll back. Lance bowed up as Shiro’s mouth pressed firm, tongue circling over his cock wet and hot, back curved as a hand moved to grip his side and pull him closer.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Shiro’s voice was husky as he further buried himself between Lance’s shaking thighs.

That's what a month of no touching does, he wanted to say, but instead arched again as that hand gripped his waist hard.

Lance wanted to laugh at the neediness, but instead gasped as he concentrated on the motions of Shiro’s mouth and fingers, making his body boil and skin tingle. Shiro was devouring him into a fit of restlessness but Lance was not about to stop him, despite how fast his body coiled up and grew sore.

Shiro’s fingers began to grow frantic, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in, his thumb moving to help work over the underside of his cock as Shiro continued to suck him off.

Lance could barely register the scents rolling off Shiro as he concentrated on the growing simmer within his own body, but it was almost agitated with desire, heavy with musk as he rut down into the cushions desperately.

It sent him into a frenzy, slick pouring around Shiro’s fingers as his body bowed up tight. He needed only a little bit more, anything. His hips worked back against Shiro’s face as he tried to find the perfect angle, the right spot. He whimpered, trying to guide Shiro’s head around by his hair, gathering a deep growl that made Lance curl up and display, knees spreading more.

Then his body shivered as Shiro’s fingers pulled out slow, thick digits spreading at his entrance, his cunt clenching around the sensation of heat coursing through his body. 

He tilted his hips, grabbing tight to one of his thighs to entice Shiro to try that again. It felt so damn good.

Shiro seemed to understand plenty with how Lance fluttered around his fingers.

He practically cooed when Shiro thrust in again and withdrew, slow, if not slower than last time, making sure to make him tremble all over at the feeling of his hole stretching and entrance stroked.

Again, he thrust his fingers in and slowly dragged them out, setting Lance’s nerves to molten putty. Shiro bit at his stomach, soft as he rut into the pillows supporting Lance’s hips. And once more those fingers splayed him open and he cried out.

Shiro was purring as he dipped his head back down.

It didn’t take much, not with that tongue. Lance could barely keep a hand on Shiro’s hair as he arched, muscles tensing as he gave Shiro full rein to push him over. He cried and moaned when Shiro did everything wonderfully, which was _everything_. 

Lance could barely take a breath when he finally felt that heat bubble up to a peak and burst. Not even as his body wracked with ecstasy. It made him ache and tremble, body arching back to press heavy into the blankets as he grew limp, the burn in his veins droning out his hearing as blood rushed through him.

Shiro’s fingers felt hot on his thigh, the others dragging out the pulses that thrummed through his thighs and stomach till it grew unbearable.

Inhaling deep he finally shuddered out a moan. Lance gathered himself back up enough to let his head wander.

The hands on him had receded, for the most part. A few fingers still played with his hole, stroking him for a moment longer. Lance hummed as he blindly let his hands wander down, searching for Shiro’s face.

He met a few strands of hair right when a tongue flicked over him. Lance arched, hips twitching away at the overstimulation. 

“Sorry,” Shiro cooed his apology, soft as he moved to kiss Lance’s knuckles before dipping back down.

Again his tongue pressed, lower this time but Lance held his legs open, peeking down to watch as Shiro licked him clean. A smile crept over his face as Shiro licked, chasing down the musky taste as he swallowed. Lance knew he loved that and could feel Shiro’s tongue following after his cum as it soaked into the pillow beneath him.

“Hmm,” Shiro seemed to breathe him in. “Fucking finally.”

Lance couldn’t help but purr at the sound of his rough throat. Shiro’s constant growls from the past few minutes had rubbed him raw.

He felt a few more kisses pressed into his thighs before Shiro crawled up over him, nipping at his skin. 

It was easy to tell Shiro wasn’t quite done yet and Lance was already gripping at him too, pushing for more. But he simply rest heavily across Lance’s stomach for a moment.

“I lost.”

“What,” Lance smiled, trying to catch his breath, fingers combing through Shiro’s hair.

“I lost to you.” He met Lance with his own gentle grin. “You have no idea hard I had to keep it together. I thought maybe, just one time I could watch you, watch you pleasure yourself like before.” He shook his head, huffing into the air between them, defeated. “But, no, that’s impossible.”

“To make you feel better.” Lance struggled to lean down and kiss Shiro. He smelled like Lance’s arousal and cum, slick still smeared across his chin and nose. “I would have done the same with you.”

Shiro scoffed. “No you wouldn’t. You’re devilishly smart and playful.” His hands smoothed up Lance’s legs as he shifted. “Would have found a way to still get me to jump you.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Lance purred. “Or I could have jumped you.”

“How so,” Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around Lance then.

“I don’t know. How about you flip us and then we can see.” Lance quirked an eyebrow up at him, elongating his neck as he arched to meet the heavy wall of muscle above him.

Shiro lit up at that, eyes becoming vibrant with the promising comment. He purred as he further gathered up Lance, swiftly flipping them over on the couch so Lance could straddle him with ease. 

Lance ground his hips down the moment Shiro was under him, feeling the heavenly press of his mate’s cock against his cunt. This was going to be divine after such a long wait. 

Shiro’s hands went to move up his thighs, reaching to grip his waist, but Lance grabbed at them and shoved his hands up to the arm of the couch, a deep rumble in his chest starting at how Shiro’s eyes glazed over and darkened.

“How about like this?” Lance bounced lightly on Shiro’s lap, finding where the head of his cock was pinned in his pants, already staining the fabric with arousal, and ground his hips down there.

Shiro growled, pressing his head up to meet Lance’s when he bent over closer, eyes never moving away from his mate. 

Lance adored the attention, even if he was the one on top now. He thrived under it. 

“That’s perfect.”

Count that another win in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's a bit early but I needed to write this pronto!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
